Demon in Disguise
by Gravity's Child
Summary: AU Because of his waning powers, Kotetsu is forced to leave HERO business. After breaking it to his friends, he leaves and shows up ten months later, speaking another language to Lunatic. He's no longer human; never was in the first place; and the others are busy trying to sort this out.
1. Prologue

It was a lie, and a big one. Perhaps the biggest on that he had ever told. Not like anyone knew though, his poker face was perfect. But Kotetsu still felt bad for lying to Bunny like that. However, the need had been great, so he had done it. It was the fact that he had to see Bunny's trusting face every day that made it harder to tell them the truth. The truth was that he was leaving the Hero business, now that he was too old. That and his powers were fading quickly. At this moment he could use them for a maximum of two minutes. He used to be able to use them for five minutes, but they had been fading rapidly during the past year. Though, he still wanted to help out. So he had decided to retire, to cheer them on from the sidelines, but even that was difficult, mainly because he hadn't told them about his choice yet. Kotetsu knew that Bunny would be hurt the most, so he had purposely not said anything.

To be truthful, Wild Tiger wasn't as dense as Kotetsu played him to be. He knew that Karina liked him, but he just wasn't interested in her. She was too young, and besides, he liked his partner, Bunny. Barnaby was a great person, wonderful and caring, but Tiger couldn't help but wonder if he would hate him after this. Sighing softly, he stretched, feeling his joints pop into place. Damn, he was getting old. And by old, he meant 35. Bunny was 30 now, only five years behind him, but he couldn't bring himself to damage that air of purity that followed Barnaby around. So he settled with making sure his partner was happy with life. Oh don't get him wrong, Kotetsu would be overjoyed if Barnaby did love him back, but the young man was so closed off and aloof that it was very difficult to tell sometimes. Bunny was stubborn, much like himself, but it made the young man who he was. And for that, Kotetsu was very proud. He was sure that Barnaby wouldn't be that mad at him, but it was the secrets that were killing him. Telling them that his powers were diminishing, that he wasn't human, that Kaede wasn't completely human, that he was leaving, and that would be the most difficult one.

"Heya sweetheart." burst through his thoughts, accompanied with a sharp pinch to his ass. Kotetsu jumped, nearly falling out of his seat. He ignored the laughter of the others, including Barnaby's snicker, and focused his searing glare on Nathan.

"That was cruel."

"Really darling? I didn't think so."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Because you were thinking so hard that your brow was wrinkling."

"And?"

"And it's a crime to get wrinkles on your face, dearie. You're only 35." Karina's jaw dropped. Kotetsu was that young? She thought he was at least 40. Barnaby tucked the five year difference information away into the back of his mind. "So, what are you thinking about that has you all stressed out?"

"... I don't think you'll like it."

Nathan sighed. "We can take it. We're HEROs, sweetie."

"I'm retiring. For good."

"What?" Ivan was the only one who responded.

Barnaby's eyes narrowed. "You'd better have a damn good reason, Old Man."

"I do."

"And what would that be?"

"My powers are waning."

"What? Speak Japanese idiot!" Karina burst out, fury bubbling up the surface.

"Remember how I could use my Hundred Strength Power for five minutes?" The group nodded. "I can only use it for two minutes now."

"It's decreasing." Nathan whispered. It wasn't a statement, more like a fact and everybody knew that it was true.

Kotetsu turned to face the group, but he wasn't prepared for the fist that had been aimed for his face. As his lower jaw began to throb, Wild Tiger realized that Karina had a mean right hook. A look of fury had been painted across her face and she was shaking.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!"

"It's been going down for the past year." Dead silence met his statement, expressions ranging from horror to shock. How could they have not noticed? Kotetsu could have been killed a long time ago because of this. It was their fault as well.

"Where will you be going?"

"Home."

"And where would that be?"

"Not here." And with that Kotetsu swept out of the room. He couldn't let them know who he was, that would have been extremely dangerous. The others simply stared after him before Karina's soft voice broke through the silence.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"I think it was hard for him to accept the fact that he can't save anyone anymore..."

Barnaby sighed. "I wish that he had told us sooner."

TEN MONTHS LATER:

"Stop him!" Barnaby didn't know whether Lunatic was brave or an idiot. Killing someone when the HEROs were doing a press conference right across the freaking street; that was the stupidest thing Lunatic had ever done. Though he had to admit, the man had balls. Making sure that he was focused, he and the others managed to corner Lunatic in one of the back alleys. The man took a step forward.

"This is justice. He deserved it."

"You know, I think you're really pushing it with this one." Everyone froze.

"Kotetsu?" Blue Rose shrieked in delight and hugged him. He gently pushed her off.

"Ngxd ktqssn sglofu egfzkgs." The language that passed through his lips was strange and different, not like anything they had ever heard.

"Qd o?"

"O rg wtsotct ziqz ngx qkt. Ziol ol ktqssn utzzofu gf dn ftkctl."

"Qfr igv rgtl ziol egfetkf ngx?"

"Pxlz rgfz yqss soat Asqxl ror."

"Asqxl ytss?"

"Nxh." Kotetsu nodded.

"I swear to god Lucifer, if you're lying…" Lunatic had returned to the language that they could all understand. _Lucifer? Whose name was that?_

"I'm not." Kotetsu responded. Both men nodded before switching again.

"Vin? Igv ror it yqss?"

"O rgf'z afgw. It rolqhhtqktr gf xl qyztk ngx styz, wkgzitk. O rgf'z tctf afgw vitkt it ol qz ziol dgdtfz. Asqxl douiz ktzxkf oy it afgws ziqz ngx'kt wqea zigxui. Ngx ligxsr ktzxkf zg xl, Btdfql."

"O'ss ziofa qwgxz, Sxeoyth."

Lunatic turned and vanished in dark blue flames, but Kotetsu seemed satisfied. The others were still confused though. What was with that weird language? And who was Lucifer?

**NOTE:**

"**Ngxd ktqssn sglofu egfzkgs." **:"You're really losing control."

"**Qd o?" : **"Am I?"

"**O rg wtsotct ziqz ngx qkt. Ziol ol ktqssn utzzofu gf dn ftkctl." : **"I do believe that you are. This is really getting on my nerves."

"**Qfr igv rgtl ziol egfetkf ngx?": **"And how does this concern you?"

"**Pxlz rgfz yqss soat Asqxl ror."** : "Just don't fall like Klaus did"

"**Asqxl ytss?" : ** "Klaus fell?"

"**Nxh."** : "Yup."

"**Vin? Igv ror it yqss?"** : "Why? How did he fall?"

"**O rgf'z afgw. It rolqhhtqktr gf xl qyztk ngx styz, wkgzitk. O rgf'z tctf afgw vitkt it ol qz ziol dgdtfz. Asqxl douiz ktzxkf oy it afgws ziqz ngx'kt wqea zigxui. Ngx ligxsr ktzxkf zg xl, Btdfql."** : "I don't know. He disappeared on us after you left, brother. I don't even know where he is at this moment. Klaus might return if he knows that you're back though. You should return to us, Xemnas."

"**O'ss ziofa qwgxz, Sxeoyth."** : "I'll think about it, Lucifer."


	2. Chapter 1

Kotetsu smirked before turning towards the others. "I don't think he will be bothering anyone anytime soon."

"Is that true, Kotetsu?"

"Yeah. He's heading home."

"If you say so." Nathan didn't seem convinced, but he let it slide. "What were you speaking?"

"What do you mean, Nathan?"

"What was the weird language that you were speaking?"

"... Kyrmein"

"Huh?" Bunny looked confused. "Crymin?"

"Kyrmein, Bunny. It's pronounced Crymain. It's an older language that my family knows. I'll see you later, Bunny-chan." Placing his hands in his pockets, Kotetsu began to walk down the street. He didn't seem like he really cared if Lunatic was caught or not. Barnaby glanced at the others, noticing the similar looks of confusion on their faces. It seemed like he wasn't the only one who was lost by Kotetsu's sudden change in attitude. It had only been ten months, he shouldn't have changed that much in such a short amount of time. It was impossible, or at least highly improbable. Not that it mattered of course, but they did want to know what had been going through Kotetsu's head. Motioning the others to follow, Bunny began to move silently down the street, keeping an eye out for Kotetsu. When he found him, they were shocked. He was standing silently at the edge of one of the highest buildings in the entire city. There was nothing they could do, seeing as he was out of their reach. Well, Keith would be able to reach him, but would he be able to catch him if he fell? For some reason, Barnaby highly doubted it. Then the man moved, jumping off of the edge, hands still in his pockets. He fell quickly, but landed silently on the ground, completely fine. The only strange thing was the fact that the familiar glow from the activation of NEXT abilities wasn't there. Kotetsu had done the entire thing without accessing his powers. That shouldn't have been possible. What the HEROs hadn't seen was that Tiger's eyes had changed color. Once brown, they were now a soft purple.

As soon as the color returned to his normal brown, Kotetsu began to walk silently down the street. Kaede, who was standing with the group —she had joined after Kotetsu had left— decided to follow him farther. She bolted down the street, yet somehow wasn't able to keep up with her father. It seemed that the man was a lot faster than they thought. Well, it was either that he was faster or he was messing with time. And messing with time was impossible. Wild Tiger's pace was difficult to keep up with, but he didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he was completely comfortable by it. The HEROs who were following behind were struggling to keep up with the older man. When he reached the dock, Kotetsu didn't even stop, just hoped off of the wood into the water. He landed silently, and continued across the surface of the blue ocean. The others were floored. Kaede blinked slowly as she watched her father disappear into the distance, before quickly deciding on a plan.

"Rose-san?" Blue Rose turned to face her with a questioning look on his face. "We can follow."

"How?"

Kaede reached over and copied Karina's abilities. "You and I can freeze the water; we'll switch when the other is tired, Sky can use his jet-pack, Emblem and Bunny can follow on the ice. Bison-san has to stay behind. He's simply too heavy." The others nodded, ignoring the grumbles coming from Antonio. Hopping down onto the water, she watched as it froze underneath her feet. Moving quickly Kaede began to race across the water, the others right behind her. As soon as she began to feel tired, Kaede let Karina take over, the more experienced HERO freezing the ice efficiently.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. "Huh? What's that?" Kaede pointed back towards the direction of the dock. Keith got the best look, and she could hear a choking noise coming from him. "Keith? What's wrong?"

"It's Lunatic."

"What? He shouldn't be able to get across the water... And how can you even tell?"

"Blue flames." Now that the man was closer to them, they all could see the telltale blue flames of the strange man. A patch of flames coated the water and Yuri Petrov landed in the flames. He glanced at them, not even worried that they could see his face.

"Judge Yuri! You're Lunatic?" The man nodded.

"... Kotetsu summoned me."

"Summoned?"

"You don't need to know. But if you're trying to find him, then I might as well show you the way. The mansion is this way." He set off in a more slanted direction, easily racing across the water. The other HEROs were struggling to keep up with the man, but Nathan was fuming. He hated that man, simply for being better at using flames than he was. But Yuri didn't seem disturbed the burning stare that was directed at his back. As the distant shoreline got closer, they noticed the looming mansion that stood on the island, but Yuri seemed to notice something else.

"DUCK!" The judge hurled himself into the water as a burst of black flames shot across the ocean. Quietly Lunatic pulled himself out of the water onto a plate of blue flames. That had been way to close and he could see that the other HEROs had escaped the flames as well. A young lady landed silently on the water, sandy blonde hair covering her eyes, but Yuri recognized her almost instantly.

"Lucritia!"

The young woman looked at Yuri, recognition flaring in his eyes. "Big brother!" Lucritia hurled herself into Yuri's arms, causing the older man to stumble. "You're back! Lucifer was right!"

"Lucifer?" Lucritia glanced at the others who were staring at him.

"Oh! Humans! What are you doing with humans, Xemnas?"

Nathan's eyebrows went up. It seemed that everyone around them had other names than the ones that they used.

"They're looking for Kotetsu."

She looked confused, "Kotetsu?"

"Lucifer." Barnaby looked shocked. Kotetsu was Lucifer? That didn't make any sense.

"Oh, he's inside."

"Human?"

No, Krymein."

"Ah. That'll be a surprise." Yuri didn't say much more. He didn't want to give their biggest secret away.


	3. Chapter 2

The other HEROS remained silent as Yuri opened the front door to the mansion. It was lit by candles and from what the members of the group -minus Yuri- could tell, this place didn't run on electricity.

"I'm going ahead to warn Lucifer. He might not be in a good mood." Lucritia hurried off down the hall, pale green flames lighting the way. Reaching for the group of candles by the door, he handed one to everyone, even Nathan. The man began to protest, but was shut down by a glare from Lunatic. He clearly wasn't in any sort of good mood.

"None of us have ever needed candles since we can create our own light. Some of you might be able to do it," He glanced at Nathan, "But the candles allow us to tell who is a guest and who is breaking in. Since all of you have candles, then you are guests. We're less likely to mess up and accidently kill one of you." Nods of understanding came from the others, none of them really wanted to be dead before the sun rose. That really wasn't on any of their To-Do lists, and wasn't going to be for a very long time. At least, that's what they told themselves.

"He doesn't want to see anyone right now." Yuri turned to Lucritia who had just entered the halls.

"Any reason why?"

"Not that I know of. He said tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Anyway, you girls can pick the rooms on the left side of the hallway and the men can take the right. Don't wander around without your candle. I will see you tomorrow morning." And with those words, Yuri disappeared down the hallway. He wanted to find out why Lucifer (Kotetsu for those who don't know) didn't want to see anyone. It was kind of unnerving and worrying at the same time. Oh well, he was going to find out soon enough. Lunatic guessed that the HEROs would be too curious to stay in their rooms; one reason why he had given them the candles in the first place; but the candle glowed with the color of their NEXT ability, meaning that they would be able to tell who was snooping. But then again, it wasn't like he would be the one who would accidentally kill them, if anyone it would be Lucifer. The man wasn't exactly stable without a mate, and he needed one badly. His older brother had allowed himself to age with his mate, but the moment she died, Yuri thought that he would revert back to his true form. But no, he decided to keep aging and the rear his daughter himself. She was only half demon though, so it kind of made sense.

Reaching the Clan Leader's room — it went to the eldest male demon still alive — he knocked and the door opened for him. Kotetsu was inside, standing at the window, wings folded gently against his back. As he turned around, the judge could see that Lucifer was in his true form. Large black wings, tips dipped in gold and silver, black hair that fell down his back, he looked about 28 or so. But Yuri knew better. Kotetsu was thousands of years old, far beyond anything that any human could reach. He had seen many things that others hadn't and never will. And yet, he was still so young. Demonic beings lived to be millions, even billions of years old, and Lucifer was only a couple thousand. Yuri himself was about a thousand years or so younger than Lucifer, but he really couldn't complain about the aging stuff, considering that he had really let himself go. Releasing the seal that kept his powers in check, Yuri - Xemnas felt the years melt away. Color returned to his gray hair, shading it to a deep brown; almost black. His eyes remained that curious color of gray, but it didn't matter.

"Why don't you want to see them, Lucifer?"

"Fgziofu ngx fttr zg afgv qwgxz." ("Nothing you need to know about.")

"Ol ziqz lg?" ("Is that so?")

"Iqo." ("Yup.")

Yuri closed the door behind him as he slipped out of the room. It seemed that Lucifer didn't want to reveal himself, not quite yet. It was a difficult decision for him to go along with, but Lucifer was so unstable that it would be safer. Better safe than having his older sibling rip his lungs out. Oh, he'd feel bad later, but not while he was doing the deed. That's why he tended to avoid his siblings when they were in this sort of mood. Although, he did have an idea. A slim smile bloomed on his lips as Yuri began to wonder how Tiger and Bunny felt for each other. Barnaby would make a great wife for Kotetsu- err, Lucifer. Especially considering the fact that they had already spent some time together as a team. This was going to be perfect, he just knew it. However, if it didn't work out, he'd just lock the two of them in the same room and keep them in there until they fucked. It was a simple plan, but damn if it didn't present photo opportunities. The smile widened until it was a full out grin, causing many of the servants to flee down other hallways. A grinning Yuri usually meant that he had a plan in mind, though they preferred to be left out of plans.

After all, they weren't the ones who could guard themselves against their lord's fury when he got mad. They weren't the ones who could sooth the master and keep him calm. Although the blonde one smelled of arousal, hope, and desire for their master, Lucifer. It seemed that even grown, 30 year old men still got crushes. Moreover, this one took the cake. As they always said, perhaps it would be easier if "everything got shoved into a room and left to sort itself out." No one remembered who said it, but it worked in this case. And so, a bunch of brave servants stepped out to shove blondie and their master into the same room together. Hopefully it would work. However, they did not count on Master Yuri having the same basic idea. This was about to get extremely ugly, and fast.


	4. Chapter 3

Never. She would never accept the excuse that Kotetsu didn't want to speak to them. He must be hiding something; that was the only way. When she had first met the man, he was a goofy old idiot who didn't care much about following the rules. But now that she had fallen in love with him, she had looked past his antics and saw the golden core below. But the thing was that she was twenty or so and he was thirty five or so. Grinning to herself, she grabbed the candle and exited her room. Sneaking down the hallway, she was shocked to find that all the others were also awake. They were waiting for her in the main room; each person had their respected candle, before turning to the halls. All of them were extremely curious as to what was being hidden in the mansion and they were going to find out, one way or another. What they didn't notice was Yuri's gray eyes watching them silently.

He knew that they wouldn't be able to resist the call of exploring, so it let him find out a little more about the HEROs. It was entertaining to watch them enter rooms that hadn't been cleaned in ages. They were the first to enter and he loved it. It was the fact that the younger members of the groups jumped every time some strange animal roared within the mansion. It was perfect, and he couldn't resist appearing in his true form. It would amuse him to no end if they jumped, but it was the screams that would really set his blood moving. Yuri hadn't had anyone in his bed for a while, and he was thinking about getting someone to share the covers with him. Lucifer's moping was really starting to get on his nerves, and having someone he could fuck (or be fucked by) would be a great way to release stress.

Before he could let his true colors slide into the light, his sibling appeared in the room and cleared his throat. Yuri froze. They all spun around, the guilt on their faces quickly becoming horror at the sight of the demon. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Um. Exploring..." Karina sounded hesitant, like she didn't want to give him the real answer, but did it anyway. Hmm, smart woman. She knew that he was a dangerous predator and that pissing him off wasn't the best idea. The demon's left eyebrow rose slowly. He didn't believe her. "Honestly, that's all we're doing."

"Is that so? Well you have the candles, so I guess it's fine." Antonio let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Who gave them to you?"

"Yuri did." Above them, Yuri face palmed. His siblings (minus Kotetsu) didn't know his current human persona. Oops, guess he had forgotten to tell them his real name.

"There is no 'Yuri' here, you liars." Yuri now realized that the demon below was Klaus. It seemed that his younger sibling had returned. Oh, well that was interesting.

"Umm..." Karina searched frantically. "Xemnas! That's it! Xemnas gave us these candles."

"Big brother Xemnas? Really?"

She nodded. "You have a sister named Lucritia, right?"

"Yes. I believe you now." Yuri let himself shift and fell between the gaps in the rafters, before landing silently on the ground behind Klaus.

"And if not?" Klaus whirled around; his demonic form disappearing as he hurled himself onto the other body that had suddenly appeared.

"Big brother Xemnas!"

"It's nice that you have returned to us, Klaus. In any case, I think that the humans' explorations are over. Would you take them back to their rooms, Klaus?"

"Wait. I want to see Kotetsu." Barnaby slammed his hand over Karina's mouth and took the statement as his own. But it was the truth; he did want to see Kotetsu again, the man that he had fallen in love with over the course of their partner-ship.

"I'll take him. Klaus take the others back to their rooms. Barnaby, please follow me." He stepped out in the hallway and watched as the young HERO followed silently. Letting his gaze rake over the younger man, Xemnas mentally approved what the other was wearing. It would be easy for his elder brother to remove if they got frisky that night. Of course, that was most likely not going to happen. But still, it seemed that Barnaby was willing enough for the sex to happen, so he really didn't see a reason why it wouldn't happen. But then again, fate liked throwing random obstacles into people's paths. It was interesting to watch his elder sibling get pissed off at the divine being, seeing as if often involved some extremely creative curse words. Moving silently through the west wing, Yuri watched with interest as Barnaby took in the surroundings.

It seemed that he was more interested in the decor then in escaping. Well, that was a good. In fact, it was an extremely good sign. He wasn't quite sure as to how Barnaby would react when he saw the real Kotetsu. The man was not the older man who was losing his powers; he was the extremely strong demon who could kill a man by flicking his finger. But Yuri knew that Kotetsu would never be able to hurt Barnaby, considering the fact that it cut his chances of taking the younger man as a lover by a lot. His pace increased as he walked silently down the corridor until he came to the door at the end of the hall. It was huge, inlaid with gold, seeing as it was the entrance to the Demon King's room. Raising his fist, Yuri braced himself mentally and let his hand fall. It was a quick pace, three raps that signaled that it was him. He then knocked twice, indicating that he had someone with him. A small burst of power indicated that he was to come in, the guest as well. Glancing over at Barnaby, he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Footsteps echoed around the room as the great demon stepped into the light. Well fuck; it seemed that Kotetsu had entered his yearly rutting season. Turning around, Yuri fled the room, leaving Barnaby to face off against the insane being.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hi! I'm really sorry that I disappeared off of the face of the Earth, but my flash drive died completely. I had to rewrite the chapter, and I'm only taking on one story at a time. This is the first one, then Lying Eyes.**_

_**Gravity's Child**_

**BETA****: SakuraCat96 **(She's amazing!)

Barnaby slowly backed up until his back hit the door. He froze and stared at the demon in front of him. So this was what Kotetsu really looked like. The human had to admit that this was an extremely welcome change, and he knew that he was quickly becoming aroused. There was a strange scent drifting through the air that made his very nerves feel like they were on fire. Thinking quickly, Barnaby quickly realized that the scent might not mean the best thing. Little did he know how correct he really was. But of course, I'm the author, I can't tell him anything. That would be cheating.

What Barnaby didn't know was that the scent signaled to other demons that an Alpha was in heat. He was ready to rut, to take a Beta that He would fill with seed until their belly was so full that it dribbled back out. It was part of His lineage, a rule that He had to create an heir. But Lucifer didn't want too. He was sick and tired of being king, and though He already had an heir; Kaede wasn't strong enough to actually take the throne. So it left Him with the decision to sire another child, this time hopefully male. But the fact that He was interested in the human in front of Him wasn't exactly the best thing. Although, He was in heat and the urge to fuck the nearest moving thing was building. Lucifer Himself didn't know how long He could stay sane for, but the amount of arousal flooding from the human was making it extremely difficult.

Perhaps He could take this change that was being handed his way. The Demon King noticed when the human backed slowly up; the thud of the mortal's back against the wall spurred Him into action. He took a single step forward, carefully judging the emotions that flickered across that pretty face. It was interesting to see the easier ones; Lust, Hope, Envy, and one that made His blood run cold; Love. This mortal, this human was in love with him! And for some reason, He didn't seem to mind it. It was an interesting thought that flickered through His head. The fact that He didn't mind that a mortal was in love with Him was something that Lucifer relished. Perhaps He could take the young male as His mate, though He'd have to change the male from a human into a demon, but He'd wait on that one. At least for now.

Another step brought him within an arm's distance, and Lucifer knew that if He reached out, He'd be able to touch the human. His thoughts were so jumbled that He knew He'd never be able to tell who the human was or even if He knew him. It was the one thing that Lucifer had never liked about rut season, although the fact that He would be spending it with the child was a good thing. Whether the mortal knew it or not, he was going to be spending the next week or so in His bed. And there was the possibility the male would become His mate.

Barnaby swallowed heavily. Kotetsu stood barely two feet away from him and he knew that he was having a mental panic attack. It was rare for him to actually panic, but in this case Barnaby didn't know what he was supposed to do. Back away slowly and hope for the best? Maybe flee through the door by using his strength? Or just submit to the demon and allow Him to have His way with him? Barnaby briefly considered the choices and the one that actually would make him the most happy was the last one. He wouldn't mind submitting to Kotetsu… not at all. That was one of the biggest things that he had ever dreamed of, a love that he could share with the one person he actually loved.

In the beginning he hadn't liked the clumsy male, but Kotetsu's antics had grown on him, and now Barnaby found that he missed the fun side of the HERO. Now that he was an actual demon, the human didn't know or understand what would actually happen. That was the main thing that he didn't like. Barnaby liked knowing all the facts; and he certainly didn't like being left in the dark like this. It was killing him, mainly the curiosity, but it was the silence that was really getting to him. Impending silence was one of the few things that he didn't like, besides lack of knowledge, and it was definitely making him nervous. That was another thing he didn't like, nervousness. It brought in too many unknown factors for the HERO to actually create an equation where he could solve for X or more than one variable. It was just one of the many things that made Barnaby Brooks Jr. a very strange man.

Although that was one of the things that Kotetsu liked about Barnaby. He wasn't the average pushover, and he certainly seemed to think all sorts of things before anything really happened. It had been a pleasure (literally) to be Bunny-chan's partner and now He wasn't sure if He actually remembered the male in front of Him. He certainly was familiar though. Lucifer sighed under his breath and took the last step forward. It put Him less than a foot away from the mortal, and the smell of arousal was much stronger now. It flooded His senses, screaming that the mortal needed to be thrown onto the bed and fucked into the mattress, but the look in the other male's eyes was what made the demon pause.

The mortal was afraid. Of him? Or was he afraid of being rejected? Lucifer Himself didn't know the answer to those questions, but did He want to know it? That He Himself didn't know, not that He really wanted to find out. Although there was the one thing that He couldn't seem to get out of His head. That lovely image of the little mortal naked and stretched out on His bed, ass stuffed to the brim with some of Xemnas' lovely, kinky, little toys. Yes... That would be a very pleasing thing indeed. But the first thing was to get the mortal to agree to His little plan. Although Lucifer didn't seem to think that it would be very hard.

"Do you want to play, little one?"


	6. Chapter 5

**I can't believe that I'm actually going to write this…. But I can't resist. It's kind of awkward writing this in the middle of History class and trying not to giggle. Enjoy my hard work, especially with this chapter and the next. Sex scenes are always hard. SPECIAL THANKS TO MY AMAZING BETA! I'd be lost without yooooouuu.**

**Gravity's Child**

_Last Time:_

"_Do you want to play, little one?"_

Barnaby froze against the wall, unable to believe that those words had come from Kotetsu's mouth. His mind wasn't the only thing that was racing and he slammed down on his currently raging libido. How awkward to be caught by the demon in front of him. The HERO ignored the fact that the male could probably scent the changes in his smell and tried not to become any more erect that he already was. That was one of the biggest problems with being interested on someone; you would almost always react in some way, shape, or form whenever they came near. His back was pressed up against the wall as far as he could go, and the demonic god in front of him was barely a foot away. He could feel every breath that fluttered across his face, and Barnaby knew that he was trapped. Trapped with the exact same man that he'd rather be in bed with. But then again, the demon didn't know that so the young male could only hope that he would survive this. Well, he'd certainly prefer to survive this in one piece, not in several.

Lucifer took a single step forward, the deep rumble in His throat becoming louder. The young male in front of Him was quickly becoming more and more aroused and it was extremely easy for Him to tell. But it seemed that His prey knew that, and had long since stopped trying to hide it. One more step and they'd be standing flush up against each other, and Lucifer knew that that would be the end. His prey would lose the game, and usually would end up in His bed, only to be consumed in an eternal flame. He froze, thinking slowly for a few moments; the heat of the mortal's body pressed close up to Him was enough to arouse Him even further then He thought possible. But it was the sharp intake of breath that clearly showed that the mortal knew what was about to happen. But perhaps he'd be fine with it. Lucifer didn't know, but took a bite. He leaned forward and sealed their mouths together, pressing His body against the HERO's own.

Heat coursed through his veins pooling deep into his bones before gliding down to collect in his groin. The Demon King was pressed up against him and Barnaby could feel the arousal pressed harshly against his thigh. He swallowed heavily as the mouth closed once again over his own; promptly stealing any kind of mental activity. He let out a whimper, soft to anyone's ears but only the strongest. It resonated within the demonic being, and with a feral growl that echoed through the room, Kotetsu lifted him up quickly before tossing Barnaby onto the bed. It was soft, thick furs covering it and Bunny felt himself sink into it. Then Kotetsu was on top of him, the huge wings covering his view of the ceiling.

"Mine." The mortal shivered underneath him, the intent of the words was clear. Barnaby Brooks, Jr. wasn't going to be getting away anytime soon. Slim, sharp fingers slid up to his neck and touched the zipper that held his jacket shut. They caressed Barnaby's throat before yanking the silver clasp down and pulling the jacket off completely. There were **way** too many layers of fabric separating them; most of them covering the mortal's body. It was unacceptable and Lucifer was about to rectify that. He Himself was only wearing pants, soft silk that rubbed against him and created a delicious friction. Lucifer knew that the mortal wouldn't last long, he had a special scent; the kind that only a virgin would have. The HERO definitely wouldn't be able to resist Him either. It was either give in and have the best sex in his life or die at the hands of a damned sexy demon.

"Yours…" The breathy sigh managed to escape from Barnaby's lips and he blushed from the words. The demon in front of him, Kotetsu, seemed taken aback for a few moments. Then a toothy smile crossed His lovely face and Barnaby felt the warm tongue slide up his neck. As the wet organ continued to map out his throat, the HERO couldn't help the little moans and gasps that slipped out through his lips. The feeling was something that he hadn't ever felt before and the mortal relished in the emotion that flooded through him. A knee slid in between his legs, forcing them further apart before it slid higher up, and Barnaby found himself pressing against it, rubbing his clothed cock along it. The friction was blowing his mind, creating something that he had never felt before, the desire to spread his legs wide for the immortal being in front of him. Later on, Barnaby would deny the fact that he had acted like a wanton whore, but right now he was too caught up in the moment to really care. Again Kotetsu used his claws, ripping his tight jeans off, boots long gone. For some strange reason, a feeling that he had had earlier, Barnaby had gone commando and now he was definitely reaping the benefits. For one, the demon hadn't had to deal with any pesky undergarments, (He too was commando under the silk pants.) and the sight of Barnaby's straining cock was making him quickly lose control.

As soon as Lucifer had torn off the skin tight jeans, the mortal had instantly spread his legs wide, giving the demon a good look at his tight ass. Lucifer's cock had twitched in that instant, a large bead of pre-cum oozing out at the thought of how wonderful that tight heat would be. Of course, that meant that He would have to go through the process of stretching the mortal, but Lucifer found that He didn't mind. Summoning a jar of lubricant, Lucifer spread it over his hand, making sure that it was thickly covered. He was thick, He knew that, and the demon didn't want to hurt his intended mate. Pressing His first finger to the twitching hole, Lucifer rubbed the small bud before pressing it in. The heat that surrounded his finger nearly made him cum in that instant. The mortal was more than anything that he had ever sampled before, much hotter and tighter than a woman, and he quickly slid a second finger in, listening to the soft breaths that fell from the mortal's lips.

"Kotetsu….."

'Kotetsu?' The demon frowned slightly. Yes, that was the mortal name he had taken. It seemed that this mortal knew his human form. Well then, he was going to have to give the male his real name. "Nay, little one. Lucifer."

Barnaby's eyes focused slightly before Lucifer snapped his two fingers forward, curling them slightly. Even though he was a virgin, he knew that the larger male above him had directly nailed his prostate when electric shocks ravaged his entire body and Barnaby complied, crying out the name that he had just been given. Kotetsu was lost in the mix, Lucifer coming out strong.


End file.
